


I Wish

by Schweet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Light Angst, Love, Love Poems, Original Poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Summary: A big thanks to my girl CH for all of her edits and suggestions on this one!





	I Wish

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to my girl CH for all of her edits and suggestions on this one!

Just your name brings a smile to my face

I've known nothing greater than the weight of your head resting upon my shoulder  
As we watch the world go by  
Sitting together  
Just  
You and I

No stories make me laugh like yours do  
No smile lights up my life like yours does  
No simple human presence has ever stilled my soul like yours does

I wish we had more time

I wish we had more mornings together  
Lazily watching the television  
And eating your mom’s healthy cereal  
While sinking into your comfy, leather couch  
With feet entwined

I wish we had more days together  
Not just the romantic days of summer  
Where smiles are bigger  
Where hearts soar higher  
Where rosy cheeks meet sun- kissed skin  
And the thin air and the summer heat leave no respite  
Not even stretched out in the cool shade of the hammock trees  
But also the days where we walk through the woods,  
Bundled up against the cold,  
Fallen leaves crunching beneath our feet  
Admiring the beauty surrounding us

I wish we had more time

I wish we had more nights where we could curl up in your big four- poster bed  
Neglecting its purple butterfly sheets in favour of the serene summer air  
Letting it hold us,  
Caress us,  
Gentle and warm  
The bright lights of the sprawling city throwing orange beams across your walls  
The faint smell of smoke drifting in through your open bedroom window  
The distant threat of fire dispelled by the comfort and safety of each other  
The neighbouring hills afire so distant from our perfect, naïve little world  
Of two

I wish we had more time together,  
More than a week for each of us,  
More than two for the pair

I wish for more nights where we slept side by side on the hard concrete floor under the ribcage of that old church,  
Our sanctuary from the harsh reality of the world  
And the downtrodden city beyond those four walls,  
Aching from a day's satisfying work  
My nails black from working in the rows upon rows of strawberries, squash, and tomatoes  
Your back aching from digging holes and pouring concrete  
Our shoulders both a tender pink  
Our last thoughts of the sleeping bodies surrounding us,  
Of the early morning before us,  
And the laughter of the day

I wish we had more time

I wish for more nights where we could whisper across to one another from neighbouring bunks  
Still smiling from shared laughs,  
Still hearing those fireworks,  
Still giggling too much to fall asleep

Nights where we were close  
Always within reaching distance of the other  
Always within easy sight of you  
And  
You of me  
Allowing us to reassure ourselves that we were well and truly there  
Together  
For once  
Just  
You and I

I wish for so much

Mornings where I was so content  
Days where I felt so loved  
Afternoons where I was so at peace  
Evenings where I felt so happy  
Nights where I never felt safer

I wish we had more time

But we don't

Instead

We can only live in each and every moment  
Soak up every smile  
Lean into every laugh  
While holding on so long  
And though it feels like every word will be our last  
And every touch is never to be had again  
We know we have today  
And for now  
That is  
Enough

Time is cruel  
Fate is not kind  
Your begging only hastens her whip  
As She does not care for your pain  
Or your tears

So I will be still with you,  
Enjoy the silence,  
Revel in the chaos,  
Languish in the light of the love I crave,

And

Wish for more time


End file.
